


flames

by dil_aakhir_tu_kyun_rota_hai



Series: Aesthetic (AFTG Summer 2020) [12]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, aftg summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dil_aakhir_tu_kyun_rota_hai/pseuds/dil_aakhir_tu_kyun_rota_hai
Summary: Chocolate syrup is not what it seems
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Kevin Day/Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day/Neil Josten, Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Aesthetic (AFTG Summer 2020) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863661
Kudos: 33
Collections: AFTG Summer 2020





	flames

Does a bonfire in a backyard really count as a bonfire? Andrew wondered as he watched the flames illuminate Kevin’s face, colouring his dark brown with shades that brought out every aspect of his face that Andrew had spent hours observing. The flames did Neil’s face a different favour, obscuring parts of his face, blending in with his hair, and Andrew couldn’t help but think:  They belong here, in front of the flames, yet untouched by its stifling heat.  He couldn’t help but think,  They are the flames, dangerous intoxicating, something one could spend hours looking at.  He watched them, mesmerised.

*

Allison looked at her sprawling mansion, and thought about the lawsuit she had won against her parents for it to be transferred to he custody. 

The most impressive part of the mansion was its garden. Perfectly kept, with rose bushes and a kitchen garden at its heart. Contrary to what most people assumed, it was Allison who had taken care of and grown all the plats in the garden. The fields that encompassed the mansion had what could be escribed as little townhouses in it, that she put up for rent every summer, giving the proceeds to homeless shelters and the like, though most of the townhouses were occupied by families that needed a roof over their heads, or students and young adults who were in a position that she had one been in. 

She was with the foxes now, some of whom were talking with the teens Allison liked to call her wards, though she felt, they had Renee to thank for both the idea and the extra jobs that she found and offered them, as well as doctors appointments, all paid for by Allison’s money.

(she wanted to make it an organization)

((she wanted it to be in honor of Seth))

(((what he  deserved but never got)))

She looked around at her family, the foxes, and took a deep breath.

She would do it.

*

Andrew looked at the bonfire, also unable to understand why bonfires were the thing in the summers. It made absolutely no sense to him, but he had to agree that marshmallows and s’mores were a heave advantage. 

He watched the flames lick his marshmallow and Neil warns him that he’ll burn it, so he does just that, just to be the contrary little fucking he was brought up to be. 

Kevin looks at his marshmallow as if it had emptied his kale smoothie down the drain, Andrew notices, and he knows what that expression looks like because Kevin had turned it on him once, and if his kale smoothies were never poured down the drain after that, it wasn’t a coincidence.

Whipped, Aaron’s voice said in Andrew’s head.

Fuck off,  Andrew said, essentially to himself.

Andrew sighed and went back to watching neil feed Kevin his marshmallow. Kevin returned the favour by forcing neil to swallow down the rest of the marshmallow.

Andrew wrenched his gaze away from them and renee sent him a knowing look from where she was staring at Allison.

His marshmallow was still on the fire, and hr intended to keep it there a little longer.

His gaze returned to Kevin and Neil, who were now staring back at him. He catalogued Neil's face under the stars, shadowed by the flames, both the ones that framed his face and the ones from the fire. He looked at Kevin, committing to memory the little shadows in his face, and the highlights they were set against, his strong eyes and high cheekbones, how the auburn flames complemented his brown skin.

Andrew turned himself away. He didn't like this feeling.

*

Kevin stared at Andrew, wondering when exactly he would reach for the chocolate syrup that had been placed right beside him, in s place that he wouldn't miss it. 

All the foxes were in on this trick, and all of them were waiting, some not as invested as others, but invested all the same.

*

Neil hated fucking marshmallows. There was nothing in them, according to him, except a fuck ton of sugar, which he absolutely hated. He forced another piece down Kevin’s throat, who seemed to dislike them too.

Andrew watched them both with the most sappy expression ever, and honestly? Neil couldn’t fucking bear it. 

He threw a Graham Cracker at Andrew, Kevin watching his aim interestedly, and then humming in satisfaction when it hit it’s mark. 

*

Andrew did not even notice the Graham Cracker that attacked his face halfway through, he was very occupied with pretending to not watch Kevin while actually watching Kevin in a way that was invisible to both Renee and Allison. It was time consuming and complicated, which is why, when he realised what Neil had done, it was an all out invitation to was.

*

Kevin saw Andrew pick up the bottle of syrup and aim it in Neil’s direction almost in slow motion. 

He valiantly tried to say “Nooooooo,” but alas, he was too late, for his love had already been doused with was was soda, shaken till it was ready to explode, but kept in a bottle of chocolate sauce.

Both Niel and Andrew were frozen with twin expressions of surprise, horror, and bewilderment.

“What,” Neil said, “The fuck.”

Andrew turned an accusing finger towards Kevin. 

“You wanted this to fall on me.”

Kevin shrugged.

“I like this outcome asa well.”

Neil turned a betrayed look on him and charged at him with his marshmallow..

“You fucking traitor.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if its choppy, im a day late and its my sisters bday  
> Thank for reading!!!!


End file.
